The Other Side
by Lady Silverstone
Summary: Lira was given an amulet when she was young, as well as a special power. Through the course of the year, she obtains more powers, as well as the Daughters, and more things about herself then she has ever known before...
1. Ch 1

The night was dark, and the clouds hung low in the sky. Lira moved quickly through the night, ever closer to Planet Bang. She heard a lot about it in the school she went to now, its name often tossed back and forth between students. La Brea High. It wasn't as great as her mom said it would be, but she figured she'd give it a try. She figured maybe if she could please her mother, maybe then she would let her move back to Nevada, so she could be with her friends. But deep down she knew that wouldn't happen. Her mother didn't like her friends.

When Lira arrived, a security guard looked her up and down, and when he saw she had no purse, he let her go through. She figured everyone must be here already. There was no line. Lira walked in slowly, and she pulled her money out of her back pocket. She handed it to the person behind the counter, who she didn't even look at, because she was so enthralled with what was going on around her. She walked over to the wall, and leaned on it, letting out her breath that she just realized she had been holding. The first thing she saw was four girls, all in line, dancing hip to hip together. Boys were huddled in small groups on the far wall, and she saw a few strays looking around like her. She smiled at the simplicity of it all.

She let her eyes float back to the four girls dancing. Two of the other girls got pulled away by another guy, and the other two kept dancing, as if it happened all the time. One of the girls had two teardrops under her right eye. She instantly wondered what it meant. The second girl mumbled something into her ear and she looked over at Lira with iridescent eyes. Lira just realized something. They were all wearing a moon necklace. They all seemed to have a weird perplexing glow.

Lira finally decided on walking up to the girls when a boy about her height came up to her. "You wanna dance?" He asked. His voice was smoky and his eyes were friendly.

Lira smiled, and took his outstretched hand. She followed him out onto the dance floor, and he moved behind her. Their bodies swayed together, and soon her mind felt like it was floating. She lifted her head, and she would have been looking at the ceiling if her eyes weren't shut. Lira felt the guy lay his head on her shoulder as he moved his hips with hers, and it seemed like he was beginning to press a little close. She moved forward slowly and turned to face him. As she put one leg in between his, she wrapped her arms around his neck, and leaned forward so that she could whisper in his ear. "So what's your name, hon?" She asked. He looked deep into her eyes as if he was inspecting her soul, and he finally answered, "Terence," Lira smiled once again at the sound of his voice, and closed her eyes. "I'm Lira," She purred, and continued to dance as the song ended.

Almost immediately another song began to play, and Lira felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned slowly, and found the girl with the teardrop tattoos. "Hey," She greeted. The girl nodded towards one of the tables and she found the second girl sitting there. "You can catch up with Terence later." The girl told her, and Lira nodded. She gave Terence one last grin as she followed the Latino girl off the dance floor.

When Lira sat down on the booth seat, she was immediately overcome with an odd sense of security. Even though she didn't know these girls, her necklace became warm, and she knew she could trust them. Her necklace was the same one as theirs, and she knew they noticed it too. When her necklace was warm, then she knew she was safe, but also it meant that something was about to happen. She had finally proved that after years of living with the necklace, yet she still never took it off. Lira didn't remember most of her life before she turned thirteen. That's when she showed up at the orphanage, that's when her mother adopted her. The only think Lira vividly remembered was a man in white, he gave her the necklace, and told her to wear it whenever she needed guidance, or help. _Well, _Lira thought, _that's almost always. _ "So you never found out who gave you that necklace?" The second girl asked her. She looked up at her shocked. She was right all along. These were the girls she was looking for, and Lira was the replacement of the lost Goddess. "Hey, my name is Jimena." The tear dropped girl held out her hand. "And this is my home girl Serena." She finished. Lira shook Jimena's hand firmly, and was returned the same. "Lira," She told them, and they were soon lost in conversation, Lira told them a little bit about herself, and she learned a few interesting facts about her new friends.They were the Goddesses; they were the Daughters of the Moon.

When Lira returned home that night, she was greeted by her mother that was sitting in the kitchen. Lira flashed her a fake smile and started up the stairs to her bedroom. Her mother, Karen called her back however. "Is something on your mind Lira?" She asked. Lira turned around slowly. "Yeah, it's that constant nagging thought," Karen looked concerned, "What thought?" She asked. "Breathe in, breathe out."

Karen closed her mouth tightly, Lira figured to keep from yelling at her, and she walked the rest of the way up the stairs to her room. She wondered if the girl she replaced had the same power as her. Lira could teleport to anyplace she wanted, anytime. The only catch with that gift was that she had to see the place before. Lira remembered when she first found out about her power, she moved into her new house in Nevada with her new mom, and she almost immediately went to bed. It was a late night, and she had a lot of dreams. In one of her dreams, she was back in her old town, where the orphanage was. Sometimes the children in the orphanage were taken out for pizza, and that's where she teleported, right out front. She looked around warily; she was only about 11, so she didn't know what to think. Then Lira got really scared and wished she was back in her room, and poof, there she was. Thinking about this now put a sad smile on Lira's face. She didn't know what to think of her power still, but she knew no matter what, she had to find the other Goddesses. She wished she had before she met her friends back in Nevada; it would have made accepting her fate a lot easier.


	2. Ch 2

The next day at school, Lira met Jimena and Serena outside.

"I usually don't tell people our secret right away, but I figured since you can teleport, you would probably be alright to tell." Serena told her, a big smile on her face.

Lira nodded, "Right."

"Well, I haven't been able to go see Maggie, but I'm sure she can help explain what you're doing here." Jimena said, and looked up as Terence came up to them.

"Hey Lira," He greeted, "Hey…Serena…Jimena,"

It seemed to Lira he had difficulty remembering their names. Lira yawned and blinked heavily.

"What's up Terence?" She asked, and turned around, looking at the school.

Something seemed different today.

"I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to go somewhere with me tonight." Terence asked, and rubbed his palms on his blue jeans.

"Sure, sounds great." Lira told him, and flashed him a big smile.

"Great, awesome, I'll pick you up after school." He told her gleefully, and turned and ran back to his car.

It was a green sunfire, and had a sunroof with silver chrome hubcaps.

"Wow, you've got yourself a good one Lira." Serena told her, and put her hands on her hips.

Lira grinned, "I know," She began walking toward the school, and Serena and Jimena followed along behind her.

"Well, I guess that means I won't be able to get you to go with us to Maggie's tonight; maybe tomorrow though, eh?" Serena asked, and Lira nodded. "Sure, sounds good to me," She came to her locker, and the other the girls from Planet Bang ran up to them. "Hey you guys. Is this the Lira we've been hearing about?" The blonde one asked. She reached out to touch her necklace but Lira pushed her hand away and got her books out of her locker.

"Yes, my name **is** Lira, thank you for asking by the way, and I would hope to God you guys haven't been talking about me."

The two girls quirked an eyebrow and the brown haired girl laughed.

"You're pretty funny, but you know we weren't saying anything you should be afraid of." She told Lira.

Lira frowned, "I'm not **afraid** of anything," She said matter-of-factly and shut her locker. The blonde held out her hand. "Sorry for being so rude, my name is Vanessa, and this is Catty," she said pointing to the brown haired girl.

Lira raised her eyebrows slightly. "Well I guess you all already know me," She told them, and started off towards her first class. She wasn't trying to be rude to the girls, but she had other things on her mind. Like Terence.

After she got out of school that day, she was met out front like she was told by Terence. "So…ya have a good day?" He asked her, his shy smile planted on his perfect face.

"I guess, but I'm guessing it's about to get a lot better." Lira told him, and Terence smiled.

"Yeah, I suppose it will," He replied, and opened the passenger side door to his car for her. She smiled at him and sat inside. He ran around to the front, and soon they were out onto the high way. Lira looked over at him, and not wanting any awkward silence, smiled, and asked, "So, where you taking me?"

Terence looked over at her, and quirked an eyebrow, "I told you it was a surprise," He said, and laughed. "Yer quite the curious cat," He told her, and she slapped his arm playfully.

"It's my job!"

Terence pulled into the back parking lot of an old warehouse. Lira looked around at the building, and turned in her seat to look around.

"What is this place?" She asked, and Terence laughed.

"You'll see when we get inside." Terence put the car in park, and he and Lira walked up and inside the building. Terence led Lira through a couple halls, and down a staircase. Lira heard a bunch of guys yelling, and carrying on, and even a couple girls. She was a little surprised by what she found at the bottom of the stairs.


	3. Ch 3

When Lira and Terence walked into the basement, she saw a big boxing ring, and two guys circling each other. A few people were around the outside of the ring, cheering them on, and Lira let her arms drop. She would have never thought Terence the type to box. He was really beefy (a/n this is what I call muscley), but she didn't think this was how he got his kicks.

"Terence," Lira breathed.

He grabbed her hand, and pulled her over to the ring.

When one of the boys looked down at them, the other used that time to punch him hard in the face. The boy was knocked to the ground, and the other one laughed out loud.

"I'm so sorry man!" He cried.

The boy on the floor looked up at him and bared his teeth.

"Ya, sure Tommy," Tommy put his hands on his hips.

"I told you not to call me that Darrin," He said, and Darrin stood slowly.

"Shut the hell up."

Lira could see these two were getting a bit hot headed, so she nudged Terence, and he looked down at her.

"Oh, right," He looked up at Tommy and Darrin, "Hey guys, this is my friend Lira." He told them, and Darrin walked over to the edge, and held out his hand for her.

"Nice to meet ya, I'm obviously Darrin." He said, and grinned.

Terence pointed to the opposite side of the ring.

"That's my friend Markie, and that's Garcia. The two bad girls in this joint," Terence laughed, and Markie flipped him off.

"Erik." One boy said, and another waved.

"Peter."

"Nice to meet you all," Lira told them, and Tommy looked down at her.

"You a boxer?" He asked, and Lira smiled shyly at him.

"No, I'm more of an instrumentalist myself." Lira told him, and he nodded.

"What ya play?" He asked, and she sighed.

"Guitar," She told him, and he quirked an eyebrow.

"How long have you been playing?" Terence asked her, and she shrugged,

"About four years."

Terence nodded, and looked over at Markie and Garcia. They had their arms crossed, and looked fierce.

"What's up ladies?" He asked, and moved around the ring to them. He put an arm around each of their shoulders and Markie shrugged him off.

"We're gone," Garcia said, and they ran up the stairs, after a rap beat began playing from up that way.

"I'll bet the other guys are here." He said, and motioned for Lira to follow. Darrin and Tommy began to fight again, and Peter and Erik stayed to watch.

Terence led Lira up the stairs to the top level of the building, and Lira was overcome with the fast beating music. It pumped through her chest, and begged her to dance. She would have, but that was exactly what Markie and Garcia were doing. Not only were they dancing, they were break dancing, and they were very good at it. Six other people were watching them, and one of the guys stepped up to dance. He did a crazy haphazard flip, and then he spun around on his hands. Lira wondered how they did it. She would have dance with them, but Terence pulled her away when he noticed one of the guys was staring at him menacingly.

"What's up with that guy?" Lira asked as they exited the building. Terence didn't say anything until they were back in his car.

"Jordan and I never got along too well. I don't know. He's just a creepy guy, and he really wants to go out with Markie, but I told her not to," Terence pulled out onto the freeway, "So, we're pretty good friends, so she listened to me."

Lira nodded, "I see,"

Terence dropped Lira off at her house, and she stood on her curb, watching as he drove away down the road. She wondered how she fell for him so fast. He was really cool to her, and she wondered if maybe they would have a deep relationship soon. She walked into the house, lost in her reveries, and her mother caught her arm.

"Lira, I thought I told you to call me if you were going out." She scolded.

"Oh, sorry Karen, I forgot." Lira told her, and secretly anger burned inside her. She knew Karen hated it when she called her by her first name, and not Mom, but Lira didn't care. Karen wasn't her mom, and nothing she did could change that. _Besides, _Lira thought, _you took me away from my best friends. You really think I'll forgive you so easily?_ Karen must have caught her thoughts by the way she was staring at her, and she said hoarsely, "I know you are still angry with me, but I'm still you're elder, and I wont take being treated like your dog."

Lira glared, and spat back,

"You're right Karen, but I'm positive I'd treat my dog a whole lot better than you." Lira didn't know why she was suddenly acting so bitter towards Karen, she was in a good mood, but something deep inside her desperately wanted to show the woman she wasn't afraid, and she wouldn't bend to her will.


	4. Ch 4

The next morning, Lira woke early, and thought about the previous night. She wasn't sure what she was going to do about Karen, and she still couldn't figure out why she snapped like she did. _Stress, _Lira thought, _way too much stress._

Lira drug herself from the bed, and thought about school; She really didn't like school very much so far, but she figured it'd get better soon.

She hopped in the shower, and got dressed quickly. When she went downstairs however, she noticed Karen was gone. Lira sighed, and wondered if she was still incensed about the previous night. She shrugged, and took some food from the fridge. As soon as she had it in her backpack, she went outside. She looked over at the skateboard laying by the door and quirked an eyebrow. She hadn't ridden that thing in at least four months, and she wasn't too sure if she was rusty or not. She smiled to herself as she thought about teleporting to school instead. She was about to be late anyway, what was the harm? Just as she was about to go, she heard a beep from a horn. She moved down the path to her driveway, and saw Terence sitting there. She grinned, and run up to the car.

"Hey Lira, thought you might want a ride. I hoped you hadn't left yet. I guess I was right." He said as she crawled into the car.

"Yep, I'm here." She laughed, and they sped off.

When Lira arrived at school with Terence, she was practically jumped by the Daughters. "It's so good to see you!" Lira smiled, but couldn't help feeling bothered. She followed them back up to the school, and along the way, Terence grabbed her hand. She smiled over at him, and he seemed relieved.

At lunch that day, Lira found Terence before the Daughters could find her, and she slipped out to his car with him. They drove to the nearest fast food restaurant, and ordered some burgers and cokes. Half way through eating, Lira sensed something odd approaching them, and she looked out the window.

_Nothing but dust tunnels out there._ Lira thought to herself, but she couldn't shake the odd feeling.

"I'll be right back Terence," She said, and stepped out the door, still holding her hamburger in one hand. The wind picked up her hair, and it danced around her face. "Where ya off to?" Terence asked confused.

Lira waved her hand back at him, indicating he need not worry about it. She moved around the back of the restaurant, and saw in the shadows what looked like an arm sticking out.

"Hello?" She called, and the shadow moved stealthily towards her.

At all once she felt a surge of emotions, and she didn't know if she wanted to run, or if she should stay and see who or what it was. Just as she was about to decide, she was back in Terence's car, and out of surprise at the sudden change of surroundings, she dropped her burger. Lira looked over at Terence slowly whose mouth was hanging wide open. "Terence I—," She started to explain, but didn't know what to say.

"So I was right!" Terence cried. Lira looked at him in shock.

"What…you were right?" She asked slowly.

"Yeah, I knew it was you all along! You're the…" Terence trailed off.

"I'm the what?" Lira asked impatiently, but all Terence did was put the car in gear, and speed off towards the school.

As Lira crawled out of the car, she looked back at Terence, who seemed to be deep in thought.

"Terence, are you coming?" She asked, but he only put the car in drive, and sped away. "Terence!" She called after him, but it was to no use. _Why did he act so strangely after I teleported? _Lira asked herself. _There is definitely something strange going on. Maybe I should ask the Daughters. _


	5. Ch 5

A few days later, Lira floated around the school boredly. She hadn't seen Terence in three days, and she was really beginning to worry.

After she finished all her classes, she decided she would rather walk home, and think about things. That's about all Lira had been doing lately. As she got farther away from the school, she felt her power grow. She lifted her hands to her face, and electric sparks flew from her finger tips. She quirked an eyebrow in shock, and as she put her hand back to her side, the electric bolt flew and hit a trash can, creating a rather loud noise, and leaving a hole in the side. Lira looked around quickly, hoping no one noticed. She didn't see anyone around, not that anyone would mind the noise anyway, and they would think it was kids with firecrackers again.

Lira jogged back to her house, unable to decipher the sudden thoughts and feelings she was having. She certainly couldn't figure out why lightning came out through her fingertips!

_Man, I **am** a freak. _Lira thought to herself, and she walked into her house.

Karen was nowhere in site, again, and there was no message left for her. Lira rolled her eyes, wondering if Karen was ever going to get over herself. Lira moved over to the answering machine, and she noticed she had two messages waiting for her. She pushed the button, and the machine beeped. She heard her mother's voice come over the box, saying,

"I'll be back in about twenty minutes to cook dinner. Rob had some difficulty managing one of the machines, so I had to show him how to work the thing. Be good, and don't wander off without telling me where you are going first." _Beep. _

When the second message came up, Lira heard a strange, yet somehow chillingly beautiful voice come over the speaker. "Lira, hey, I need you to come and meet me and Terence tonight. We'll be at Planet Bang at seven o'clock. Thanks bye." _Beep._

Lira felt so excited to hear about Terence again, but she wondered why he was with this other girl, and never called to tell her. She thought about Garcia, but then she knew it wasn't her.

Lira went to her room quickly, and looked for something good to wear to Planet Bang. She wanted to look her best if she was going to see Terence again. Lira looked in at her clothes in her closet, and down at the clothes she was wearing. She wore black quite a lot, but it wasn't like she was trying to be something, like **gothic.** This was just the way Lira had always dressed. Not to mention the fact that her hair was black, even though Karen always told her her parent's hair was blonde as blonde could be. Lira frowned, and pulled out some black pants, and the only white shirt she had; an old tank that was fraying at the neck and arms. She took out another black over shirt that had rips in the stomach, and on the arms. She took her wardrobe to the bathroom with her where she jumped in the shower.

Another hour passed, and Lira was ready to go. Although she still had another hour before the dance started at Planet Bang. Lira brushed out her long black hair for about the tenth time. The blue streaks she had put in it were still very visible. She grinned at her reflection, and jumped backwards quickly. Something about her reflection scared her half to death, but she didn't know what. Lira looked back down at her hands, which were crackling with electricity.

"Shit," She huffed, unable to determine what gave her this strange power.

She thought she had only one, but now it seemed she had another. Lira pointed to her lamp sitting on the dresser. She took a deep breath, and flicked her wrist, which sent a bolt of lighting flying, and her lamp shattered all over the place. Lira gasped, and looked down at her hand.

"Holy…" She breathed, and teleported downstairs.

When Lira walked into the kitchen, someone was there waiting for her.


	6. Ch 6

**Um, alrighty, number six for you's.  
Thanks to those of you who have been reviewing, you know who you are. wink **

**I hope you don't mind, this chapter has a lot more talking than anything.  
-  
-  
-  
-**

When Lira walked into the kitchen, someone was there waiting for her. A girl, with long curly brown hair, and dark tanned skin; she had eyes that pierced your skin, glowing green.

"How did you get in here? Who are you?" Lira demanded.

The girl simply pointed to her open door.

"What do you want?" Lira asked, she couldn't help but feel overwhelmed with fear.

The girl smiled. "You," She stated, and took a step closer.

The electricity in Liras fingers were flowing so fast, it was even shocking her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" She cried.

The girl shook her head, "Lira, calm down. I'm not going to hurt you,"

"I don't know you, how do you know my name?" Lira asked slowly.

"I go to you're school of course! I just wanted to know if you wanted an escort to Planet Bang." The girl explained.

"How do you know I'm going there?"

"Well, I only assumed, everyone goes there."

Lira nodded, and let her shoulders drop, as she was relaxing a bit.

"What barn were you born in? You don't just walk into someone's house uninvited. Not only is that against the law, it's kinda creepy." Lira told her, and laughed.

"I'm sorry."

Lira shrugged, and opened the refrigerator door.

"Would you like something to drink?" She asked, and looked over at the girl, but she was no longer sitting there. Lira blinked, and closer the fridge door slowly.

"Okay…"

Lira shook her head, wondering if she imaged the whole thing. She knew she couldn't have. Lira looked over quickly as she saw Karen's car pull into the drive. She cursed under her breath, and teleported to the only place she could think of quickly; and that was Terence's car.

It was parked out in the middle of nowhere, totally out of gas, and semi beat up.

"What the hell?" Lira gapped, and crawled out of the car.

She was in the desert somewhere, the wind was blowing madly, and the air smelled like tar, for some reason. Lira thought maybe it was just her nose.

_But why the heck is Terence's car way out here? _Lira thought, exasperated.

She teleported to the next place; Planet Bang.

When she arrived, she was back in the same place she was the previous week, where she stood, until she noticed Terence. She sighed, and walked into the crowd of people dancing. She wondered if they started the dances early now, she hadn't expected to find anyone around. No one seemed to notice her odd arrival, except for one person. Lira's eyes were drawn to her almost immediately. She had the coldest ice blue eyes Lira had ever seen, she was vamped out in black clothing, and black makeup. She was wearing tons of jewelry, and she had a bunch of tattoos on her arms. She was walking towards her, somewhat rigidly. Lira straightened up; her body felt like ice, and she was starting to have some difficulty breathing. The girl, when she was right in front of her, stood aboutsix inches taller than her. Lira looked up at her, and quirked an eyebrow, trying to forget her fear.

"I've been waiting for you Lira." The girl said.

Lira nodded, "And who are you again?" She asked, and thought about the girl in her house. Was there a group of them messing with her for some reason?

"You're eager to see Terence, correct?" The girl asked, totally disregarding her question.

"Correct," Lira replied, mockingly.

The girl turned, and Lira could see Terence up by the stage, looking very tired. She started to run towards him, but the girl grabbed her arm.

"What the hell? Let go of me." Lira demanded, trying to pull free, but the girl had too strong of a grip.

"I'd much rather you come with me for right now," The girl growled.

"I don't think she's going anywhere with you Odessa. Let her go."

Lira turned to see who it was, and it turned out to be the same girl that was in her house earlier.

"Mind your own Persia," Odessa warned.

"This is my own," Persia told her, and Odessa let go of Lira's arm quickly, as if someone had shoved it off.

"Don't think you will get away with any of this, I thought you were supposed to be with us!" Odessa hissed.

Persia shrugged, "I changed my mind."

Lira used the two girls' quarrel as the chance to run to Terence. He looked up at her, his eyes glowing yellow.


	7. Ch 7

Terence looked up at Lira, his eyes glowing yellow.

"Terence, finally! Where have you been?" Lira cried.

Terence only smiled, and stood taller, the exhaustion he seemed over come with disappeared instantaneously.

"I'm back now Lira, that's all that matters." Terence said, his voice sounding a bit muffled, and shaded.

"Well why did you leave me?" Lira asked, moving closer to him.

Terence wrapped his arms around her, and sighed.

"I had something I had to check on Lira, really it doesn't matter." He told her pretentiously, indicating he didn't want to talk about it.

"Well, okay. If that's all."

Lira really did want to know where he had been, and she even wondered if he thought about her while he was gone.

_Not did a second go by,_ Lira's head was filled with his voice. Her eyes widened in shock, and he grinned down at her. Terence's eyes seemed too distant and hollow looking. Lira wondered if the Odessa girl's eyes were the same way. She didn't know why she thought this; actually it seemed as if someone was implanting it into her brain.

Terence's grip tightened and Lira had a very bad feeling about him now. She tried to push him away, but he was too strong. She looked around her shoulder, and cried desperately for Persia. As soon as she did so, Terence shoved her down to the ground, and ran her, and out into the dark night. Lira stood up slowly, her head aching slightly from hitting the ground. She rubbed her hair out of her face, and looked around. A few of the other kids looked over at her, perhaps wondering if they should help her, or at least ask her if she was alright, but no one did.

"Inconsiderate bastards," Lira mumbled, walking over to the wall.

She was so confused, about herself, about Terence, and about those girls. She slouched down, putting her arms over her head and neck. Her head had started throbbing, and the pounding music wasn't helping any. She thought about what she should do, she was sitting there for at least ten minutes before she figured she should get up and go home. Lira stood slowly, hoping to not fall over from dizziness, when Persia popped up in front of her.

"Lira,"

"What do you—I mean, thanks for helping me back there." Lira said, and smiled.

Persia nodded, "Don't worry about it, just doing my job." She stated, and nodded towards the door, "Come on; let's go."

"What do you mean, 'doing your job'?" Lira asked as she walked towards the door with Persia. She didn't answer until they were out the door, and down the street.

"Look, Lira; you're not safe anymore, not without me, do you understand?"

Lira nodded numbly.

"Odessa will do anything to get you on her side." Persia told her, and grabbed her arm to cross the street.

Lira didn't pay much attention to where she was going; she just let Persia guide her. She felt completely safe with this woman, but yet something was screaming in her head. She ignored the voice, and asked a question. "Why does Odessa want me so bad?"

"I can't answer all your questions right now Lira, but I will tell you that Odessa is not someone you want to mess with, unless you have me or one of…my friends with you. I'll introduce you tell them later."

Lira was just about to ask if she wanted a quicker way to her house, when she noticed she was standing right in front of it. She turned to thank Persia, but she was gone.

_My life is firkin weird. _Lira thought, and she heard Karen's voice yelling for her. She walked into the kitchen, and was greeted by Karen with her hands on her hips.

"I thought I told you to stay here Lira!" She exclaimed.

"I know you did."

Karen was steaming mad, and she couldn't do anything to Lira, she didn't even know what to say. She finally finished. "You're grounded."

Lira raised an eyebrow.

"For a year,"

Lira snorted, "Whatever." She laughed, and walked upstairs to her room.


	8. Ch 8

**OMG OMG OMG. I'M REALLY SORRY TO ALL YOU WHO READ THIS, BECAUSE A LOT OF STUPID STUFF HAS BEEN HAPPENING LATELY, AND I CAN'T GET ON THE COMPUTER MUCH, BUT I SWEAR, DON'T UNWATCH ME IF YOU DO, BECAUSE I WILL UPDATE! **

**Also, in other news, I read the 12th book not too long ago (Thanks to my dear friend Tiffa, AKA Gen1, WHO NEEDS TO LEAVE ME A COMMENT!), and I have come to find out that Tianna defeats the Atrox, so that little fact has taken me down a bit of a different path for this fic, but I promise, it will still be awesomeness. **

**The main gist is still the same. So please, read on, and enjoy! **

(Oh, and on a final note, these words there…I made them up, so don't ask for some hidden meaning. If they are the same as some word in some other language, which I bet one or two of them is Japanese for something…WHO CARES!)

-

-

-

-

-

_Ki ne mi yo dao mi kai…_

Lira awoke suddenly, wondering if she was still sleeping, or not. The walls were spinning, and all she could hear was that song…

Her lips moved along with it, and soon she was back in her own void world, where the walls were all clear, and the man in white stepped forward.

"Electryone…why are you waiting?"

"Waiting for what?"

"The time is right Electryone! The time is now!" The man in white screamed.

"Who are you? Why are you calling me that? And what is the time for?" Lira asked, but the man in white faded away, and there was a sudden sharp pain on her right cheek.

"Lira!" She heard Karen cry.

"Karen, what the hell?" Lira clutched her tender cheek softly.

"You kept screaming, I didn't know what do," Karen told her.

"Oh, sorry, I was dreaming…you didn't have to slap me!" She cried.

Karen smiled, "Well, you deserve it for the way you've been acting lately."

Lira sighed, and nodded, "Yeah, I know."

Karen stood slowly, and slapped her hands on her knees. "Well, you better get ready for school." She said, and left the room.

As soon as Lira got to school, she went and found the Daughters. She pulled them over to a lunch table, so she could talk to them about her dream, and especially about the previous night at Planet Bang. She wasn't sure why she felt so compelled to tell them everything, but it was the same feeling of trust she had like when she first met them.

"Oh no, don't tell me Terence is a Follower." Vanessa breathed.

Lira had just told them about Terence's weird yellow eyes.

"Since when are there Followers anymore? Tianna defeated the Atrox." Serena said, taking a bite of some nutrition bar, and adjusting the cello case between her knees.

"Maybe there is some new kind of evil that has erupted over the world, something worse than the Atrox." Catty mused, and Lira, as well as the other Daughters looked over at her, as if to say, _duh. _

Lira slumped down onto the wall, and crossed her arms. "This is so stupid; I don't know why I had to be mixed up in all this."

"Well, we all had a certain job to do while we were Daughters…I mean, I wish we still were, but it seems our time has run out." Vanessa said.

"Yeah! I can't even travel back in time anymore!" Catty exclaimed.

"I'm afraid I can't really read a persons mind as well anymore either. The night you came to us," Serena looked around at the other girls, "Was the night our powers slipped away from us."

Lira looked over at her, slightly shocked, "Really? So you think…I'm like, a major Daughter or something?"

Jimena looked precariously over at Lira, and said, "I don't think you're just a Daughter."

"What did you say the man called you in your dream?" Vanessa asked curiously.

"I have no idea, I just can't remember." Lira sighed.

"Well, I have cello practice I have to go to, for first block, and I like to get there early, so I'll talk to you guys later." Serena told them, and dragged her case off.

Vanessa shrugged, "I have math, see you all later."

"Yeah, I have painting,"

Lira was left with Jimena, who looked straight into her eyes. She got chills, like the girl was inspecting her soul.

"I don't know what is going on either. It seems like I was supposed to remember something, but…like they said, as soon as you got here, our powers slipped from our bodies."

Lira frowned, and shrugged her shoulders. She knew Jimena was not too happy with her. Not only did she hear it all over her tone, but she could see it all over her face.

"Well, I guess I must be quite a bit more important to the world than you guys were." She stated, and walked to class.

Lira sat in class, and looked boredly up at the ceiling.

_If there is something so damn important I'm so supposed to do, why the hell do I have to be in Calculus? _Lira wondered, and looked down at her empty paper. _I always wondered how I did so much better than most people in school, even though I hardly pay attention. Maybe I'm…_ Lira tried hard to remember what the man had called her. _Maybe I'm like those girls in Planet Bang. And I wonder why Terence's eyes were that colour. _She thought, skipping through different memories quickly. She thought about the first time she danced with Terence, and the first time she held his hand. Her heart skipped a beat, and she placed her hand on her chest, on instinct, but she didn't feel her amulet.


	9. Ch 9

**I'm sorry this has taken me so long…a lot has been happening, but I swear, I am working on this, and I love to write it, so hopefully you guys haven't gotten bored waiting for me. **

**HAHAHAHA! Miss. Demon Goddess, I loved the last review, thanks. Um…just for you, drum roll …..Stanton still lives! **

**Yesh, he was a lot more powerful than a Follower, so of course he still lives! Jeebus. **

**Ok, hope you like the story so far. I've been trying really hard to make it interesting for you. And thanks for that fair bit of info about the Atrox, but alas, he is still gone in this fic. sigh **

**Ok, on with it.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"God, where could I have put the stupid thing?" Lira asked herself, and continued searching throughout her bedroom for her amulet. She wasn't completely sure why she felt the need to have it, and not actually want it at all. She was better than them; she shouldn't carry the Daughters title. She wasn't a Daughter; she was much more than that.

Finally, after a half an hour of searching, and nothing found, Lira gave up, figuring it was not in her room. She knew someone had to have taken it from her, but who? Maybe someone she got a little too close to at the dance, maybe…

_Terence? _She heard herself think. Why would Terence take her necklace? _Because he's servi. _"Servi," Lira repeated out loud.

Since Lira didn't have school the next day, she decided to walk around town, and see who she bumped into. She walked down the main street, passing takeout boxes, and at least three starbucks, until at last she came upon the biggest library she'd ever seen.

_Wow. _Lira thought, as she walked up to the front doors.

They were big, at least twenty feet tall, and they were about half as wide. As she pushed one open, she was sure you could hear the groan for miles, but no one inside seemed to notice. Lira moved quickly to the back of the library. Not that she was embarrassed to be in a library, just that she didn't want anyone from school to see her.

_Yeah, I'm making a lot of sense. _Lira thought, and pulled out a random book.

The book was titled, "DNA: The Double Helix" by some scientist she had never heard of. She put the book back as quickly as she'd pulled it out. She moved away from the science section, and after a bit of wondering around, found a little section of its own; next to the fiction section, entitled, Greek Myths.

She pulled out a large book, and flipped through. It was kinda dusty, so it was pretty obvious no one had been studying up on the Greek myths for a while. Lira frowned, and stopped at one page, it had the words Moon Goddess at the top of the page, and a couple pictures, of the Goddess Apate, and Selene. She read on.

"The Goddess Selene was the Goddess of the Moon. She drove a milky white chariot through the sky, in order to raise the moon-."

"An interesting story, isn't it?"

Lira looked up quickly, looking into a young girls eyes. Lira smiled, and nodded. "Yeah, I guess, this was my first time looking at anything like this though."

"For some reason I doubt that." The girl told her, frowning.

"What do you,"

"My name is Pat, actually, it's Patricia, but…you're the only one who knows that." Patricia told her, and winked.

Lira took her hand, "Lira," She replied.

"I know who you are, I've heard a lot about you." Patricia said, and looked down at the book at Lira's feet. Lira looked as well, and smiled. "Well, I guess I should put this away."

"Oh no, you go ahead and read it, it might do you some good, besides, I have to be going, I'm meeting someone." The girl turned away quickly, and left before Lira even processed what she had said.

"Why the hell is everyone so weird in this state?" _Maybe it's someone else connected to your existence. _

"Doubt it, just some book worm, trying to act cool or something," Lira said aloud, and sat back down to her book.


	10. Ch 10

**I CAUGHT YOU! YOU NON REVEIWERS! Please…please just give me ONE review if you read, and it would make me so happy. Would make me write more too. wink**

**Okies, on with it.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_I could go to Terence's hang out place. I think I remember what it looks like. _Lira thought.

She was sitting in the library, trying to read another book, but was unsuccessful. She kept trying to think of other things to do. Normally she loved to read, but today, it all seemed the same.

_I really want to know what has happened to Terence. His eyes…why did they shine that yellow colour? _"Terence, where are you?"

Lira stood up, and ran from the library, trying not to cry. She took to the alley separating the library, and an old taxing building, and leaned up against the wall.

"I have to find him. No matter what happens, I have to find him." She told herself, and turned to look up towards the top of the building.

The sky was gray, covered in clouds and smoke. Lira reached up towards a fire-escape, and she began to float up towards it. Lira cried out, and looked down at the ground before she fell to it.

"What the hell was that, what the hell." Lira breathed, totally freaked out.

She looked back up towards the fire-escape, wondering what had come over her. She reached up again, and this time the bars were in her hands before she knew what was happening. She hung there for a minute, looking around. When she saw someone walking past the library, she swung her legs over and stepped onto the fire-escape.

"Holy shit,"

"It seems like I learn some new unknown power everyday," Lira said.

She was talking to Vanessa and Catty outside the school. Catty had to come back to pick up a painting, and Lira spotted them as she was walking back to her house.

"That's cool for you, but personally I wish I could go back and get this painting yesterday. I have to turn it in tomorrow." Catty said crossly.

Lira frowned, and Vanessa patted Catty's arm.

"Hey, come on. She might actually do us some good someday," Vanessa said scathingly, and turned and grinned at Lira.

Lira opened her mouth to say something, but all that came out was a squeak.

"Whatever, someday you guys will need me, and I might not be there for you." Lira told them indifferently, and turned to walk away.

Catty grabbed Lira's arm and swung her around, "You think you are so great, well we were doing just fine until you came around. I don't know what the hell you are but I,"

Something seemed to come over Lira, and she held out her hand, her palm face upward, and her fingers closed together. Catty stopped, and gave her an odd look.

Lira snapped her fingers, and Catty grabbed her chest, gasping for air.

Vanessa screamed, and jumped on Lira. Whatever had had a hold on Lira's mind went away, and Lira yelped, as she was knocked to the ground. Vanessa went to hit her, but she grabbed her arm, and pushed her off. Catty had already stood, and brushed the dirt off her knees.

"Don't you dare come around us again," Catty spit, and ran away with Vanessa.

Lira stood there huffing for a minute, and finally turned to run back to her house.

The next morning, Lira lay in her bed, wondering what was going on in her life. She couldn't control her own mind sometimes, and it scared her. It was as if someone inside her was slowly beginning to take over.

"Lira!"

Karen was calling.

"Yeah?" She called back.

"Get yer ass down here!"

Lira groaned, and got out of bed. She couldn't remember going to sleep last night, and as she stepped out of her bed, she noticed her whole room was trashed. One thing caught her eye. A note tapped to her mirror.

Electryone.

**Yeah….I told ya…hope you guys liked this chapter, I know it was kinda shorter, but hey, whatever. Remember, you people that read this must give me a review! I swear I won't write anymore! Thanks for the reviews I have now, you know who you are, it makes me immeasurably happy to get these. Ta-ta. **


	11. Ch 11

**Okay, I got two reviews on this story, and two on my other. I'm very happy. This brightened my crappy day, and makes me want to type a bit more. Even though I _should _be typing up my biology report instead…I'm doing this. **

**Oh well, what can ya do? I'm a procrastinator, and I know it. **

**Anywho, on with it. **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

Lira moved to her mirror, and grabbed the letter. She scanned over it a couple times, and then read it aloud.

_Electryone, you have been summoned. On the night of the full moon, it is time for you to meet me, and the rest of the goddesses. You may think the others are helping you, but in the end, the only thing they will cause you is pain, and suffering.  
__The night of the full moon, at Terence's car. I know you will find us easily. _

Lira blinked, andKaren called again.

"Lira what did I say?"

"I'm coming Karen!" She screamed, and ran downstairs, after throwing the note on the ground. When she met Karen downstairs, she looked as unhappy as ever.

"What do you think you were doing last night, at one in the morning?" She cried.

Lira could do nothing but shrug.

"I went into your room this morning, and it was totally trashed. I don't know what to do with you…you're putting me in a very difficult position Lira."

Karen sighed, and looked down at her feet. She sucked in air, as if she was preparing to reveal something horrible.

"I think I have to give you up Lira."

"You think you have to give me up," Lira repeated numbly.

Karen shook her head, and gave Lira a pleading look. "You're the most difficult foster child I've had so far."

"Out of two," Lira had the same cold, dead expression, and the same monotone voice.

"Lira..."

"My name is Electryone!" She exploded, and Karen took a step back.

"What are you talking about Lira?" She asked hesitantly.

Lira held her arms up, and electricity flowed from her fingers. Just as she was about to strike Karen, Lira awoke, and sat up quickly in her bed.

Cold sweat was pouring down her face, and her fingers were trembling.

"Who is Electryone? Is that…me?" She asked herself, and crawled out of bed.

Her room was totally neat and clean, except for some stuff she threw around the previous day. She looked up at her mirror, but there was no letter.

She decided to get dressed, so she grabbed some clothes, and ran to the bathroom to shower. After she was finished, she figured she's just leave her hair wet, instead of straightening it anymore. Not that it ever needed to be straightened.

Lira trotted downstairs, to find Karen sipping coffee, and reading the newspaper. Lira sat down across from her, and set her chin on her hands.

Karen looked up suspiciously.

"You need something Lira?" She asked charily.

"Yeah," Lira told her, but didn't continue.

Karen paused for a minute, and set down her paper.

"What is it Lira?"

Lira picked a grape from a yellow bowl on the table, and popped it in her mouth.

"How come you don't have a boyfriend?" She asked, boredly.

Karen gave her a blank look, before chuckling.

"That's what you needed to know?"

Lira shrugged, and stood up, so she could dig in the refrigerator for breakfast.

"Well, love is a complicated thing, Lira."

"I didn't say love, I said a boyfriend."

"Well, I should think you would love a person before you got to into it."

Once again, Lira shrugged and replied, "Love is a complicated thing."

Karen rolled her eyes, "And what would you know about love?"  
-  
-  
-

**Uh…I don't know, I'm starting to confuse myself. But hey, I loved the reviews! More I say, more!  
****Thank you, especially to Demon Dea; you've been my most faithful reader.  
-****huggles-**


	12. Ch 12

**Well. I suppose this story is finally getting somewhere, huh? Ya know, this is the longest story I've written by myself. Usually I do collabs with my friends. **

**Oh! But you wanna know something hilarious? I just found out today…Electryone is a boy! head spin Well….I guess I can't change the story, but you'll have to imagine Electryone as a girl now, instead. Oh wow. Do I feel ever so stupid?**

**Well, on with it.**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"What would I know about love?" Lira began, and sighed. "More than I'd like to know, to tell you the truth."

Karen quirked an eyebrow and Lira was just about to explain, when she heard a knock at the door.

Karen picked up her paper again quickly, and Lira ran to go answer it. When she opened the door, she was greeted by another girl she had never met before.

She had brown hair that fell to the small of her back and intense blue eyes that held Lira captive. She was wearing an interestingly long white dress.

"Hello, my name is Luanna, you must be Lira." She said, holding out her hand.

The first thing Lira noticed was that her voice sounded very soft. But then when she shook her hand, she noticed that was soft as well.

"Yeah, that's me. You wanna go somewhere to talk?" Lira asked, and Luanna nodded briskly.

Lira led her up to her bedroom, and gave a wave, indicating, 'this is it.'

Luanna nodded, as if she already suspected.

"So tell me, are you friends with Persia, and Odessa?"

"Not Odessa," Luanna replied quickly. "That is actually the reasoning for my visit."

Lira nodded, remembering the dream.

"So I'm guessing it wasn't you who contacted me in the dream world." Lira said, and Luanna raised an eyebrow.

"That is not my way; I tend to find personal meetings a bit more…persuasive."

"Persuasive," Lira repeated carefully.

"Look, I know how much you care for Terence," Luanna told her, "So I've come to make a proposition."

Lira took a step toward Luanna, interested.

"I will help you get Terence, if you help us…" Luanna closed her eyes, and in seconds, two more girls appeared.

The short one had the same long hair, although it was an odd greenish blue colour. Her eyes were big and shone green in the sunlight. She wore a blue dress that was short in the front, but slit, and went down to her calves in the back. She had brown combat boots to top it off.

The taller one had blonde hair that was practically white. Her eyes were as light as her hair, a soft blue. She wore an orange sun dress, and had luminous white sandals.

"Electryone," The both greeted in unison.

Lira looked blankly at the three girls.

"What are your real names?"

Luanna smiled, not hiding the fact that Lira had cracked their real identities.

"Let's just say…you read about me in a book the other day," Luanna said, still smiling brightly.

"When you met Patricia," The tall girl said, and Lira heard the short one hiss, although she didn't actually hiss.

Lira looked at Luanna, "Selene…you're the goddess Selene." she breathed, and Selene nodded, "It is I, these are my friends, Achelois, and Pandia. But you can just call them Lois and Panda."

Lira nodded, "Does this mean you are going to start calling me Electryone?"

"Perhaps,"

After about an hour of various discussions, the four goddesses devised a plan. Lira was quite happy, she couldn't wait to act it out, and finally have Terence back.

"But I don't understand, what is _servi_?" Lira asked, and Lois sighed.

"_Servi_ is the term given to servants. Terence has no doubt accepted being Patricia's _servi._"

When Lira frowned, Panda, who usually didn't say much, continued. "Patricia, better known as Apate, is the goddess of deceit. Terence was her _servi_ long before you arrived on this earth. She knew that one day she could use this boy to her benefit, since she usually didn't bother with _servi._ She owns him, only to get to the Lost Goddess; you."

Lira looked at the floor. "Then how will I ever get Terence back? I mean, I know we have a plan, but it all seems so illogical compared."

Panda smile, "You will see Electryone."

**I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. I'm sorry it took me so long! **

**Please, gimme lots o' reviews peoples! **


	13. Ch 13

**Alrighty, I got a couple reviews, that's alright. Works for me. 'cept, Miss. Demon Dea said something that confused me. Oo **

**Well…you all know what I say next…loud chorus**

_**On with it…**_

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

The next day, the goddesses came back, but this time they went into town. It seemed to Lira that they all put up a cover, as if someone would recognize them in their true form.

_I guess people can't handle beauty._ Lira thought, as they walked down Center Avenue.

(A/n I don't know if that's an actual street, but it is now. XD)

(A/a/n LMAO, when I typed Center Avenue this program, Microsoft word, asked me if I wanted a map to it! HA! I explained that to my bro, and I was like, "no dear (talking to the puter) it's imaginary" and he's like, "find your imagination" sorry. _On with it._)

"So…where do we start?" Lira asked instead.

The other goddesses didn't say anything for a moment, as if they were pondering that thought themselves. Finally, Luanna spoke up.

"We will start at the old textile mill."

"The textile mill?" Lira inquired.

Luanna nodded. "You remember, Terence took you there, to introduce you to his boxing buddies,"

Lira remembered immediately. She didn't know that was a textile mill. They must have relocated, and drug all their machines out.

"Brilliant idea," Lois said, and Panda nodded.

"Alright, lets go then," Luanna looked over at Lira, as if she was expecting something.

Lira thought for a moment, looking at the three girls looking at her, she finally said,

"You want _me_ to take you there?"

They all nodded, and she looked down at the ground, "I don't remember where it is." She confessed.

_Your power, Electryone._ That same voice; Luanna spoke through her mind.

Lira could have kicked herself, _Of course!_

She led them to a back alley, and they all attached to her arm. She imagined the boxing ring, the spot where she stood beside it. When she opened her eyes, they were there.

"Clever little trick," Lois chirped, and again, Panda nodded briskly.

"Can't you guys do that?" Lira asked, and Luanna smiled.

"Sure, but it works best for you, it's your power."

"Just like you can never keep your electricity in check," Lois added, and Panda giggled.

"But my name is Electryone, how much sense does that make?" Lira questioned.

"Just because your name sounds like something, like electricity, doesn't mean it has to be your thing."

Lira frowned, and followed Luanna who began to look around. She traveled upstairs, and opened some doors. Most were filled with cobwebs, and old brooms or cleaning chemicals, but one door she can to, had a very odd feel to it. It almost made her afraid to go near. She called for the goddesses, but not aloud.

They came immediately, using her power. Panda was taken aback by the strange door, and took a few steps back. Lois looked at her concerned. Luanna looked at her, and she nodded, they had obviously had their own conversation. Panda brought her arms up high, and the lights started to blink. She whipped her arms quickly to the side violently, and the lights were out.

Lira was surprised. She had some power in her for just a little thing. Luanna opened the door, and Lois took Panda's hand as they goddesses walked in. Everything was dark, and as soon as they walked in a few steps, the door swung shut behind them. Around Panda a circle of light appeared, and lit up the hallway. Luanna began to walk quickly through the hall, as if she already knew what was coming ahead. Lira didn't like the feeling she had about being there. Not most of her anyway.

But something deep inside of her screamed to escape, to be released.

**AHAHA! CLIFFY! Yeah, I _had _to leave you on this one. :D**

**Give me four reviews, and I will continue. **

**Love ya Demon Dea:P **

**Oh, and btw, I fixed my homepage, so it isn't totally gay anymore. Check it out! **


	14. Intermission

**TELL ME IF I SHOULD EVEN BOTHER TO CONTINUE THIS STORY.**

I got no reviews on my last chapterwhich I submitted just about forever ago, so it kinda makes me think you don't have an interest for my story anymore.

So, tell me what you think.

If one of you comments, and asks me to continue, then I will gladly write for you.


End file.
